Me & My Fangy Friendz
by IxLovezxYouh
Summary: This is a pretty short story about a girl whose life turned into a hopeless battle for happiness. To bad she had to be wreckless while she did it. Hope ya like it, and please review. Omgosh just realized that I made it big ole chapter and super sorry. Lolz.


**Me & My Fangy Friendz**

**INTRO.**

My name is Hunter Paige, and I have no last name. My friends and I have complicated lives, and soon you'll know why. We live in Ellsworth, Kansas, and trust me it's a town you don't want to live in. Most of the time I'm with my friends or at home wishing I was with my friends. I hope you enjoy our lives, or at least the rest of them...

**WELCOME?**

I walked into the house to see my mom, Michelle, with my dad, Billy. Well he's my stepfather but I've always consider him my real father. My real father passed away when I was just a baby. I just came back from my friends house, and was only 10 minutes past curfew. My curfew is 1 in the morning. Most parents would never allow their average teens out that late, but me and my friends have never been normal. My friends; Jessica, Ashlynn, and Justine. We've all been bestfriends since 4th grade, and now we're in 10th grade. It's pretty cool, but there are so many fights.

Anyways back to the present. I walked into the living room and said mainly to my mom "Sorry we had to go to the gas station and fill up real quick." My mom nodded understanding but my dad responded "No, you should have been filled up already when you went to Salina. Get upstairs and go to bed, your grounded." My mom turned toward him and said "Billy, she filled up the tank that's it. She's not grounded." They started arguing about it so I went upstairs to my room.

My rooms pretty cool I guess. I have black and yellow paint splattered for my wall, black carpet, and king bed with pretty hot pink silk bedding. I looked up to see my cat, Luna, on my book shelf I picked her up and started to brush her fur. After that I turned on my mp3, turned off my lights and went outside my window and climbed up onto the roof with Luna. Laying there and listening to music I fell into a dirt nap. Waking up to the sun in my eyes I cursed myself. I stood up and saw that Luna left me, jumping off the roof into my room I stood there for a moment. I walked down the stairs, sniffing the air and smelt pancakes and ran to the kitchen. Everybody was at the table except my sister, Tayler. I got my food and sat down and talked to my brother, Dylan, about his next football game. After we were done my mom called me into the living room and had Dylan wash dishes.

I could tell she was worried so I asked "What's wrong?" She chewed her lip anxiously and replied "Your dad wants you to go live with your Aunt Tabitha. I told him no, but he's not going to let this go. I don't know why he want's you to move out." I knew why, but I wasn't about to bad mouth him to my mom. I shook my head like I was in a bad dream and mumbled "Oh...Ok..." I ran to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed hugging my big bear and cried. I kept repeating to myself "It's going to be OK..."

**PARTY TIME?**

I heard my phone go off and sprinted toward it. When I read who was calling I answered immediately.

Me: Hey Jessica whats up?

Jessica: Nothin' much want to come over?

Me: Sure. I've got some fun news.

Jessica:Alright I'll be waitin'.

Me: K see you in like 4 minutes dude.

Jessica: See ya.

I got dressed and headed over in my truck. Yes, I'm 15 and I have a truck, as so do my friends. All of our parents are pretty cool and let us drive as long as we have good grades. Driving to Jessica's is pretty fun since she only lives like 6 blocks away. Note the heavy sarcasm in the last sentence, please and thank you. Pulling up I could see her standing on her porch with a bored look. I got out and said "Hey dude, whats up?" She shook her head and looked down. I could tell something was wrong so I asked "Want to gather up and go to Kanopolis Lake?" She nodded her head slowly and got into the truck. On the way there I called everybody and told them to meet me and Jessica up. Finally, we got there and we could see them sitting on the trunks of their cars.

**WE'RE LEAVING...FOREVER?**

I put down the gate of and sat on it, so I could see them. I looked them all and said "I have to leave..." Jessica's head whirled toward me and screamed "WHAT?! No,no, no your not leaving. My mom is driving me nuts. I need you here, and Eric keeps annoying me!" I looked down and replied "I don't know what to do." Justine looked at us all and said "We need to leave. Now..." Ashlynn nodded her head and said "My parents and this town are practically sufficating me." I put my head in my hands and said under my breath "You guys are like my blood sisters..." They all looked at me and Ashlynn smiled and said "Let's do it." I was so confused and Jessica explained "Let's become blood sisters." I nodded and I got my knife out of my truck. I've kept knives around me ever since I started getting into fights with people at parties.

We got into a circle and cut our palms, then smushed them together. I felt really wierd and all of a sudden I passed out. I woke up to the moon and everybody beside me looking all funny. I looked around and realised my vision somehow strengthened. Running my tounge across my teeth there were four sharp ones, two on the top and two on the bottom. I put my finger on one and it cut me. Sucking up my own blood I felt a tad bit woozy and realised what happened. I shook all of their shoulders and woke them up. They all looked the same. There was no difference in their hair or skin color. Then I saw it...their eyes. Jessica's eyes were a mixture of white and blue, Ashlynns eyes were hot pink, Justines were bright green, and they all had slits. I practically whispered "What color are my eyes?" Jessica replied "Hunter your eyes are yellow. They're really pretty." I smiled and told them their eye colors, and we laughed because it was just to awkward to talk.

At that moment I knew I was going to leave Ellsworth and wouldn't be coming back. Justine and Ashlynn had to get home, but me and Jessica stayed back. I decided to test my abilities and found out that we can now fly, lift heavy things, and blend in with anything. Also, we have super speed which is really useful to trip people.

Jessica flew with me and it was really fun. Especially when we kept trying to soar, we started doing flips and I ended up in the lake. I was so cold so we climbed into the truck and went home.

Going into my house I flew up onto my roof. It was so fun till I hit my window and started laughing really loud. I felt high and just sat on my roof and decided to cool down. I fell asleep and woke up to the sun in my eyes. It didn't burn, but it did hurt to stare right into the sun like any other human. I broke in my window and layed down on my bed then slept again.

Waking up to pounding on my door I found myself floating a little bit off my bed. I walked over and opened it to see my mom really mad. I smiled and asked "Is everything OK?" She gasped as I smiled and asked "What happened to your teeth?" I thought about them dissapearing and hoped it happened and asked "What do you mean?" I opened my mouth and she muttered "Never mind...Where were you last night?" I put a clueless face on and replied "I was at home like I was soppose to be." She nodded slowly and walked away cluelessly. I shut the door and let my fangs slide out. It hurt so bad when I put them in. I smelled something and I wanted it. I looked out my window and followed the smell till I found it. In the middle of the street was a dead squirrel...covered in blood. I wanted to gag, but it looked so good. I ran toward my house and flew away.

Flying with the birds was so fun, but then they got creeped and flew off. I went to Kanopolis Lake and hung out till I got bored. I thought about swimming, but then I'd be soaked when I went home. I would definitely get chewed out for that. I went to Jessica's and asked her to hangout and she agreed.

**WHEN AND WHERE?**

We drove to the drive-in since it always plays on Friday nights. Me and her drove our own vehicles in case we had to leave. When I pulled up I was consumed completely by all the scents of different blood. It smelled beautiful, and all I could do to stop myself from drinking them dry was to drink a lot of pop. Jessica and I walked to the front where the benches were and laid there. I turned to her and whispered "I need to leave soon. My mom about caught me with my teeth." Jessica whisper back without looking "I about did too, I started to float when I was eating at the table." I rubbed my eyes and said "Where would we go?" She looked over and we said at the same time "California." We laughed and did our handshake. I sat there and whispered "Let's go to the lake...They played this movie last weekend." She nodded and we left.

Driving over to the lake I texted Ashlynn and Justine to head over and they said they could. When they drove over they looked completely drained. I looked at Jessica and could see that she too looked drained. I don't know how I missed it, because she has Native American blood in her. Which means she has a really pretty natural tan. Ashlynn, Justine, and I have no tan practically year-round. Every now and then Ashlynn does, but usually she's pale.

We all sat down on logs we set up real quick, so we could sit obviously. Ashlynn asked "What are we doing?" I grinned and replied "We're going to go and leave Ellsworth." Justine interrupted us and said "I found a new abbility we have, or at least I have. I can control minds of humans." I shouted "OH MY GOSH! Justine that's amazing!" She nodded slowly and responded "I controlled my dad..." We all muttered "Uh oh..."

Her dad, Jake, was practically her role model. He's super duper full christian, and I mean it. So is Ashlynns, but Jessica and I are kind of Atheists. I kind of feel sorrow for Justine, because I know what Jake means to her. I stopped the silence and said "Well then let's keep going. Where do we want to go and when?" Justine looked up and asked "Can we go somewhere quiet for a while, then go to a city?" I nodded and Ashlynn replied "I want to go to a small town too for a while. I bet we could find an old house or something in the country, right?" I nodded smiling slyly and whispered "Time for our first meal, ladies." Justine looked at me in horror and I laughed.

**HELLO?**

After gathering a bunch of stuff we wanted from our houses we left. Driving down the dirt roads in our vehicles I saw the perfect house. Motioning them to pull over I got out and walked up to them. I told them what I thought and we agreed. Slowly we walked around the house and split up going into the white two story country house. I heard the back door and all the windows open, and I knew it was my turn. I opened the door and walked in to a family eating dinner in their living room. The wife and the child screamed and it hurt my ears.

I shouted "SHUT UP!" I attacked the mother instead of the father who was closer to the window. Drinking from her practically made me feel high and it was amazing. I saw the kid in the corner crying while she watched her family being eaten. I felt horrible and walked over and tried to hug her but she slapped me. She looked only about 2 and a half, so I didn't do anything. I screamed a girly shrill and my friends looked up from their dinner. I stood up pointing at the girl and said "Touch her and I'll have you for breakfast." They nodded and kept feeding.

I held out my hand and she slowly took it. I led her up the stairs and let her go to bed, while I slept on the floor. Before I fell asleep I heard her ask "What's going to happen? Where's my mommy and daddy?" I tried not to cry and responded "They're with God now, and I guess we'll... just live..." I heard her sniffle and I tried to go to bed.

I woke up to the little girl nudging my shoulder I asked "Hmm?" She said softly "I'm hungry." I nodded and got up slowly. I walked her to the kitchen and got her some cereal. While she was eating I cleaned up the bloody mess in the living room. It was hard trying not to lick up the blood. Finally, I was done and went to the kitchen. She was sitting there and messing around with her milk. I asked "Are you done?" She nodded and responded "My name is Makayla." I smiled and said "That's a beautiful name, Makayla." She smiled and asked "Why are your teeth so big?"

Out of nowhere somebody tackled me on the floor. I turned around to see Jessica laughing. Makayla was screaming "GET OFF HER, GET OFF OF HER!" I pushed up off the floor and picked up Makayla and said "It's OK, she was just bein' a butt." Makayla muttered "Oh...Sorry." Jessica responded "It's OK, sweety." We smiled at Makayla and she smiled back.

We all were at the table snacking and talking when Makayla asked "Who are you people?" I turned toward her and said "We're your friends, Makayla." I pointed and said all of our names. Justine winked in a wierd way and made all of us laugh. I threw a piece of food at her and we had a food fight. Makayla joined a minute later. When we were out of food we cleaned up and watched tv.

Makayla started to yawn a lot, so I decided it was nap time. Taking her to her room I tucked her in then went downstairs. Ashlynn walked toward me and said "I like it here. Plus, that little girl is so cute and precious." I nodded in agreement and responded "I think we should stay here for a while. Maybe we could stay for at least a couple of months. I saw a chicken coop and we could eat off of them, then cook the meat for Makayla." Ashlynn smiled and said "I like that idea...I'm going to go flying for a while. See ya'..." I nodded bye as she walked out of the living room and out the door.

I watched tv till I heard something on the roof. I ran and flew up there to make sure nothing was going on. Up there all my friends were tanning. I laughed and told them "You guys scared the crap out of me." They laughed with me and we chilled till I remembered to check on Makayla. Flying up the stairs I saw her playing with a tea set at a little princess table. I smiled and asked "What you doin' lil' girl?" She looked at me and responded "Playing princess, wanna play?" I smiled and sat down on a little chair and played with her.

It was pretty fun until Ashlynn ran in and said "There's somebody coming up the road about 3 miles away, we need to leave right now." I nodded and told Makayla "Come on we're going on a road trip sweety." She nodded as I picked up a cute Hello Kitty suitcase and shoved a bunch of her clothes into it. I grabbed her then we flew to our vehicles and left. Obviously we speed down the road at 100 M.P.H. nervous as can be. By the time we were in Salina, Kansas it was dark. We all parked our cars in a RV parking lot and fell asleep.

**PARTY?!**

I woke up to Justine knocking on my window while Jessica and Ashlynn putting there noses against my windshield. I started to laugh and turned on my windshield wipers. They jumped off laughing and Justine opened the door my head was resting on. I flipped her off as I climbed out awkwardly trying not to wake up Makayla. I shut the door gently then turned to my grinning besties. I said to them all "You guys are assholes." They laughed and I started to laugh with them, but then stopped when I heard knocking on the truck door. I turned around to Makayla trying to open the door. I opened the door and held her on my hip. I asked her "Did you sleep well?" She nodded and I responded "Good. We were just about to get breakfast from McDonalds. Want to come?" She smiled and shaked her head anxiously. We laughed and we headed to McDonalds.

By the time we were done I was super full and we went to Walmart. We had only had $409.29 dollars left, since we spent some at the RV lot and McDonalds. I chose some outfits for Makayla and the rest of us got new outfits since we only had a couple of outfits left. And, all of our first outfits are covered in blood. When we were checking out we went to a hotel, rented a room, and changed outfits. I took the brush we bought and put up Makayla's hair. Her hair was blonde and curly unlike mine which is dyed black and flat. Jessica's was now a bright red from dyeing it and was completely straight, Ashlynn's is blonde with black underneath, and Justine's has blonde and brow highlights everywhere. We're quite a group, and it doesn't help to have a 4 year old with us.

We sat in the hotel room and chilled until somebody knocked on the door. I opened the door to see a dude that looked about 19. I could feel everybody staring at the him which was pretty funny. He was pretty hot, he had brown eyes and hair, and was tall and built. I asked "May I help you with anything?" He nodded and asked "Can I borrow your ice bucket?" I nodded and had Ashlynn get it for me real quick. I handed it over and said "Make sure you bring it back, though." He nodded and left. When I turned around everybody was staring at me like I was crazy except Makayla. She was watching tv like she has for about an hour. I asked "What? Did I do something?" Justine shook her head yes and responded "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" I laughed with them and started to watch tv, when another knock came. I answered the door to the same guy before. He handed it over and said "Thanks for letting me borrowing it." I responded "No prob'..." He smiled and asked "You guys like to party?" I pointed at my friends and said "They do. I have to babysit so ya..." He nodded and told them where to go and left the room.

As he left Jessica hit my arm and asked "Are you crazy?! Why won't you come?" I responded "There's a kid that's only 4 and can't go to parties, because she's to young." They all muttered Oh's then started watching tv again. Finally, it was time for them to leave. They decided to take one car and chose Justines since it was more of a party car.

I fell asleep with Makayla on the other side of the bed watching tv. I woke up to the girl laughing really loud and slamming the door shut. I jumped up lightning speed and whispered "Shut the fuck up Makayla is trying to sleep." They glared and went to the other side of the room and continued talking. I layed back down to Makayla squeezing her eyes tight holding onto a little bear I didn't realise she brought along. I whispered "It's OK, Makayla. Go back to sleep." She nodded and passed out with me.

**TIME TO LEAVE TOWN...**

When I woke up everybody was sleeping except Makayla. She was watching music video's on VH1, and of course she was dancing to the song playing. I smiled and asked "You hungry?" She turned around and shook her head no then went back to the tv. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and make-up, then I watched tv. Finally, the girls woke up and they were mad. Jessica scolded Makayla and told her to turn off the tv. I told Makayla to ignore her then said to Jessica "It's not her fault you guys are hungover, so just suck it up. Here take some of these." I handed them all some Tyenol and layed back down on the bed.

An hour later Jessica was stuffing her head in a pillow, Ashlynn was napping, and Justine was locking herself in the bathroom. She said she couldn't stand the tv and ran in a little bit ago. I was getting bored so I took a nap. I looked at the clock when I woke up and realized I slept for 4 minutes. I slapped my forhead and muttered to myself. I saw that everybody was now in the room watching tv with Makayla. I asked Ashlynn "What's going on?" She whispered "Makayla asked if we would stay by her, because she's scared." I was puzzled and asked "What or who is she scared of?" She responded "She said she didn't like the dark, and that death was coming. When I asked her who told her this she said death. I think with her parents being gone she's kind of lost a bit of herself..." I was so shocked so I asked "This happened in 4 minutes?" She nodded and said "It's kind of wierd, because right when you fell asleep she got us. I think she thinks of you as a protector." I smiled at the thought and said "Well we better keep an eye out for her." Ashlynn agreed with me then we watched tv.

I wanted to leave the hotel, because it was expensive and our neighbors were super loud. I gathered them up in the other half of the room and talked. I told them how I felt and they agreed, so now we're moving to California. We're moving to the shore, and just gonna' chill there for a while. I cleaned up the room a little, packed up our stuff, then headed out.

I was hungry, so we decided to go to another house. Making sure Makayla was asleep I got out of the truck and we walked up to the house. I got the front door again, while everybody went to their spots I waited and thought about the blood waiting for me. I licked my lips anxiously then walked in. I could smell it and I felt high. I saw the girls come into the hall looking mad. I pointed up the stairs and we all nodded. We flew up then chose rooms, since there were 5 of them. There was one bathroom out out of the 5, so we each got to feed. Hopefully Makayla didn't hear the screams. I finished on the teenage boy then went to the hallway. My shirt was soaked in blood so I grabbed one of the boys t-shirts, changed, then walked downstairs.

About 10 minutes later they came down cleaned up and wearing new clothes. They saw my shirt and laughed. I admit I looked pretty funky in it. The shirt was striped and of course the colors were green and yellow, but you can't miss the cute little front pocket. I shook my head and said "I know, I look like a creeper." We laughed and walked to the vehicles and left. We drove all the way to Goodland, Kansas and pulled over to sleep for the night.

**WAKEY WAKEY! **

I woke up at 5 a.m., since I went to bed at 1two a.m. I sat there and looked at Makayla and thought _"What am I going to do about her education?! She's to young to be a vampire and I can't put her in school. What would people think?! _ Right then I realized what I'd done. I ruined her future completely. I took her home, family, and future away from her. I'm making a goal to make her life as fun as possible. I fell asleep thinking about what to do.

I woke up again at 8 a.m. and saw Makayla drawing on a napkin with a pen. She didn't realize I was awake until I turned on the truck for the heater. She jumped and I smiled at her. I said "Did you sleep good, baby girl?" She nodded and asked "Where are we?" I looked at the mini-map I got out of a store and said "Goodland, have you ever been here?" She shook her head no and asked "When can we get breakfast?" I replied "Right now." She smiled and started drawing again.

I walked out of the truck and thought of something. "_Why are we driving? We could just manipulate a pilot, then go from there! Wow, I'm such a genius!" _I smiled and walked to the cars and woke them up.

We were sititng on a bench table, while Makayla was eating her sticky bun. I looked at Justine and asked "So we can all manipulate people, right?" She nodded slowly and asked "Why?" I grinned and said to the girls "I have an idea. Why don't I just manipulate a pilot, and get a free ride there?" Ashlynn practically was bouncing up and down and smiling. Justine said "I'm up for it." Jessica said slowly "What about the vehicles?" I replied smoothly "Why don't we just get an awesome plane that carries vehicles?" Jessica smiled and we all high-fived.

I pulled out the map from my pocked and said aloud "There's an airport about two miles away. Maybe we could go and find a pilot on break and just use him up." They nodded slowly and Jessica said "Well what time is it?" I looked at the time and realized it was only 10 a.m. I told Jessica and she nodded in response. Makayla was just sitting there and looking around. I asked her "Are you OK?" She nodded her head and asked "Can I go play?" I nodded and replied "Stay where I can see you. OK?" She ran off toward a group of little girls. Justine asked "When are we going?" I replied "How about 4?" She nodded and said "I'm going to go clean up in the bathroom. Want to come Ashlynn?" Ashlynn smiled and ran off to Justine who was already walking. Jessica sat beside me and asked "You doin' OK?" I was confused and asked "Are you OK?" She nodded slowly and responded "I just feel like there's something wrong. I can tell somebody's sad around here...It's wierd. There!" She pointed at a woman sitting on a bench looking glum. Jessica said "I can feel her emotion and hear her thinking. Oh gosh...she just lost her husband. That poor woman..."

I looked at my bestie and asked "Should we go over there?" She shook her head no and responded "She hasn't talked to anybody...She's been hiding from her friends, she would never talk to us." I asked "How do you know all of this?" She looked at me and responded "It's my gift and my curse from being a creature of the night..." I was shocked, so I sat down numbly and watched Makayla. Jessica sat down and said "You're disturbed by my power." I plastered a smile on my face and said "Jessica, you're my best friend. I'm just shocked. I'm not disturbed, and plus it's just that I don't have a power. It's kind of making me sad...I sound like a child."

Jessica smiled and said "Hunter, you're head is like a storm cloud. You need to relax and party." I laughed and pointed towards Makayla and replied "I have a kid remember?" She laughed softly and said "You're 15 not 30, so act like a teenager and have fun..." I nodded understanding and said "We need to hurry and go, because I'm starting to get hungry..." She chuckled and responded "I completely understand, Hunter." We sat there then out of nowhere it hit me. The familiar smell drifted through the air and I jumped up.

I saw a kid on the ground holding her elbow and crying for her mom. The lady we saw mourning ran over to the child and cradled her with care. I looked for Makayla and spotted her swinging by herself. I called her over, and quickly she skipped over to the bench. She asked "Are we leaving now?" I responded carefully "Not yet, but please be aware of other people around you, OK?" She nodded than ran off to a group of kids playing on the jungle gym.

Justine and Ashlynn walked over and sat down beside me. I looked around and announced "We should wait till night to do it..." Jessica smiled and responded "But, most likely there will be no more planes left." I nodded thinking and said "Let's go now." They got up and headed toward the car as I called for Makayla.

**WELCOME TO (BLANK)**

We drove to the airport which didn't take long. We walked quickly inside, and instantly I saw a pilot walking into a room. I pointed him out and we waited till nobody was paying attention than ran in. We would have just blended in, but we had Makayla, so that wouldn't work. Sitting there on a couch the pilot was sipping on coffee and looking at his watch. Nobody was in there, plus there was only 1 window. Ashlynn murmered under her breath "Look up there's a camera." I nodded and went in front of him. He jumped and asked instantly "What are you doing in here?!" I looked into his eyes and said slowly "You will take us on a plane and fly us to LA, California. You will make sure our vehicles come and will tell nobody about this." He had the same look as my mom when I talked to her and realised I controlled my mom too...

He got up and arranged everything for us. I smiled and when we were sitting on the couch I looked at Justine. I said "I controlled my mom, too." She nodded sadly and responded "It sucks..." I felt like crying, but I manned up and said aloud "Are we all ready to go?" Makayla said "I'm scared to fly." I smiled, picked her up, and floated around with her in my arms. I said to her "It's just like this, but more fun. OK?" She smiled and giggled while we were going around the room.

Finally, the pilot came back and said wierdly "It's time to go. You're cars are ready too." I smiled and we followed him to a wierd lookin' plane. I could see my truck going up the ramp and hurried up to the plane. We sat in the very back. On the speaker we heard a man say "Please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for take off." We did as told and waited to leave. In a minute or so we left for California. Pretty soon we were above the clouds and sipping on lemonade. Since I was tired I took a dirt nap while Makayla watched princess movies.

I woke up to the pilots voice saying "We're about to land, so please put on your safetybelts." I buckled myself and Makayla, then relaxed. I looked out the window to see a busy airport. I completely forgot how we were going to get out of this part of the plan. I looked at Jessica hoping she read my thoughts. Soon she answered and screamed "RUN!" I ran toward the front and told him quickly "Take us to the most deserted town in California. NOW!"

He pulled the wheel of the plane and we went up instantly. If it weren't for my vampire speed I would have been at the end of the plane smashed against the bathroom door. I sat in the nearest seat and calmed down. Then, when it was clear for me to go back with my friends I walked back.

I saw Jessica trying to calm down Justine, and Ashlynn was just staring at her hands all pale. I turned toward Makayla to see her sitting there and doodling stars. I asked Ashlynn "What's wrong?" She pointed at the screen where I saw pictures of the house Makayla use to live in and the bodies of her family with puncture marks everywhere. I looked at Makayla then asked "Did she see?" Ashlynn shook her head no and said "She hasn't looked up at all. We know she heard her name, but she ignored it." I responded "Oh...What time is it?" She said quickly "It's already 5:30." I shook my head yes and then walked over to Makayla. I asked her "Are you tired?" She looked up and shook her head yes. I picked her up and took her to a bending chair, and grabbed a blanket and pillow. I layed her down and covered her up and put on a show for her on a mini tv.

I sat beside Ashlynn and said "We should be landing soon. I told the pilot to land us in a unpopular town." She nodded then read a magazine. Pretty soon the airplane was heading for ground, so I made sure we all had on seatbelts. When I looked out the window I saw 5 shops all old and falling apart and the street had cracks and debri floating around. I knew this town was crappy when I didn't see a water tower or anybody around. Of course, the pilot landed on the crappy street and we had a bumpy ride down. Lucky us. When I looked closer it seemed as if there was a rampage here, because there were fire marks everywhere and it looked trashed. There were foundations of other homes and buildings, but there was nothing else.

Before we got off the plane I told the pilot "Go refuel somewhere, go home and say you took a plane and left because of depression. Don't ever mention anything about us. Forget it all." He nodded slowly then after I got off he flew away. We all chose a store and went in. I got the one that said "Mama's Cookin'!". I shook my head sadly and flew up to it with Makayla. It had a basement and main floor, with one bedroom in it. I went through everything and found nothing good, but some clothing. I asked Makayla if she needed anything and she said "No, but I'm tired again." I nodded and made her a bed out of the clothes and two chairs. She fell asleep instantly, so I cleaned up the place completely. I took all the crap I didn't need and shoved it into an old time oven. I kept the chairs, tables, bar, and other ect.. I took the shirt I had on from the 2 person I'd killed and made it tighter, so everytime I put my arms up a little or stood on my tiptoes my belly would show.

Pretty soon I heard a knock, and it was the girls. Ashlynn grinned and slurred "Guess where I live?!" I laughed and responded "No way! You live in a bar?!" They all shook their head yes and I laughed hard. Ashlynn handed over a bottle of wine and said "Nice place, dude. Here's a housewarming gift." We all laughed and sat down at a table and I got some glasses for us. Taking sips we talked all night until the bottle was empty. Jessica slurred before she left "I have a hotel, so there's beds. Wanna bring Makayla over and go beddy-bye." I laughed hard and said "Sure."

Since it was already hard to walk straight it was hard to carry Makayla to Jessica's, so when I got there I layed her in a bed and then passed out on the floor. I woke up with a light hangover and Jessica saying in a whisper "Your soppose to sleep in the bed, haha." I could tell she had one to by the way her eyes squinted. I told her "Oh my gosh. We're never doing that again." She laughed and so did I until we hear something downstairs. We walked downstairs to see a mouse crawling all over the floor, so I picked it up and let it outside. Makayla came downstairs and layed on the floor with a blanket saying she was alone upstairs.

**WELCOME TO MY SWEET LITTLE BAR?!**

I asked Makayla "You hungry?" She nodded, so me and Jessica sat down talking about what to do for money and food. I said "I'll look for a town and try to get a job?" Jessica nodded and responded "We could all get jobs." We high-fived then people walked into the place. It was a gang of 5 guys, and they were all in black leather. They looked about 20, and I was already in a bad mood from my hangover. I said exasperated "You've got to be fucking kidding me! What the hell do you want?! Can't you see we're busy? I've got a business to attend!" Jessica started laughing when all the bikers looked at me like I was crazy. I stared at the one who looked like a leader and asked "Like something ya see, asshole?!" Jessica started to hold her side laughing and said between breaths "Hunter..stop please...hahaha!" I started to smile and moved my hands around like I was an elegent person, but failed when my shirt came up showing a cute heart tattoo I gave myself. I said mysteriously "Hello, welcome to this wonderful home of ours. Would you like a tour, you bunch of sweet little boys." One of them snickered, so I laughed.

The 'boss' stepped up and said "You're in our gang's area. We want you to leave." Then I saw it, there was a glimmer of two bigger teeth when he spoke. He was a vampire and so were the rest. I smiled, showing my teeth, and said "Well, good-fucking-morning to you to." Then I screamed real loud "ASHLYNN JUSTINE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" All of a sudden out of the back they come and they didn't look good, and Justine was HUNGOVER. I coughed to cover my laugh and Justine said "Seriously dude don't yell." I gave an apologetic look and asked the guy "Where can we go?" He pointed out the door and I said sarcastically "Thanks, Guide, I sure couldn't see the door from here. Do you think you could escort me too?" The same guy that was snickering started laughing and I could see him clearly now and laughed with him. Then the guy slapped me.

I shouted "Oh hell naw'!" I pounced on him and started hitting and slapping. He tried pushing me off, but I bit his arm and started hitting him again. Finally he threw me off, but I just stood up and flipped him off. He said "You bitch!" I laughed and asked "What did you expect me to do? Take off my clothes and say you're my daddy?" I got a bunch of laughter for that one and I said "You got some probs', but none of them are me so don't put your hands on me." All of a sudden I saw Makayla get up and stand beside me with tears in her eyes. She said in a whisper "Don't leave me like mommy and daddy." I said under my breath "Shoot..." I picked her up and floated with her and rocked her. I whispered it would be ok, and finally she fell asleep on my shoulder. Of course the guys stood there and watched me like creepers. One of them had worry in his eyes and it made me mad.

I asked "What?" The 'boss' asked "Is she a victims kid?" I nodded and replied "You touch her and I'll bite you until you beg for mercy, got it?" He nodded and said "I have a place you can stay at, but you have to get out of here." I nodded and asked "Do you think you can get us some jobs?" He nodded and said "Want to go now?" I looked back at my girls and they all nodded, so I said "Sure." I nodded and said "Well let's get a move on. By the way, what are you're names? Just making sure I'm not hangin' out with chomo's." The one dude that always laughed started laughing again and I grinned. The 'boss' said "I'm Marcus, the one that keeps laughing is Alex. The guys in skinny jeans is Nick and the one in denim jeans is Lawrence and the last one is Shawn. What's your names?" I waved hello and said "I'm Hunter, the girl on the stool is Jessica. Ashlynn is the one with the snake bites and beside her in skinny jeans is Justine. This little girl is Makayla, and I've already warned ya'll. So...that's all of us." Everybody smiled at eachother except me and Marcus who kept staring eachother down. He walked out and I assumed we were suppose to follow, so I did. When we got outside I saw a car and 4 motorcyles. I felt my mouth flop open and I said "We have vehicles, but nice rides." He nodded and said "We saw them when we came here. Whose truck was that?" I grinned and responded "That was mine, it's pretty pimpin' am I right?" He nodded and got into the car. He said out the window to all of us "Guys drive to the cabin, and girls follow me." We all got into our rides and followed the motorcyles for about a half an hour. Soon we turned onto a dirt road that we drove on for about an hour, led us to a big garage looking thing.

I parked beside Marcus and woke up Makayla. She asked "Where are we?" I smiled and said "I'm not for sure, but no worries nothing bad will happen." She smiled and asked "Where's the bathroom?" I laughed and said "Here get out on my side, and then we'll go ask." She smiled and followed me over to Marcus, and before I could say anything she shouted "I HAVE TO TAKE A WIZ!" Marcus looked at her wierdly and told Alex to show us the bathroom. Alex rushed over and took us inside the building, which was just like an apartment on the inside. And, it looked like a pretty nice apartment, too. Makayla saw the bathroom before I did, and when Alex went to point it out she was already slamming the door. I laughed when his expression went to smiling to frowning. He said slowly "Holy crap, she like flew by me." I nodded while laughing and said between breaths "Oh my gosh you should have seen your face!" He laughed with me, then said "Do you want to go clubbing tonight?" I shook my head no sadly and responded "I don't have a babysitter." He nodded and said "My mom can watch her. She lives in the city we would go clubbing in." I nodded and said "I'm up for it, then." He smiled and turned around when Makayla walked out of the bathroom. I picked her up and put her on my hip. I asked Alex "Where will we be sleeping?" He told me seriously "You guys won't be staying here. There's another cabin about a mile away that you, and your friends will have and can keep." I smiled and asked "When are we gonna go into the city, and are we all goin'?" He smiled and said "We're all goin' around midnight. We'll be grabbing a snack during our outing too." I grinned and my mouth got wattery.

I asked "Can you take us to the other cabin?" He nodded and we went outside. Everybody was talking except Marcus he was just laying on his car and whistling. I shouted by his head "Get up ya lazy bones!" He jumped and started giving me the evil eye and I started laughing. I asked him "Are you guys still in touch with your families?" He nodded toward Alex and said "He's the only one with contact. My parents tried to kill me and the other guys ran away instantly." I responded "We're runaways, but you already knew that. I have another question. What should we wear to the club? Something we can run in or something we can have fun in?" He said with a grin "Wear anything, and if ya want wear your birthday suits." I grinned and responded "I bet you'd guys like that wouldn't you?" Makyala asked out of nowhere "What's a birthday suit?" Marcus snickered and I said slowly "It's when you have nothing on. Never wear your birthday suit in public. OK?" She nodded with a confused look and Marcus started laughing harder. I told him to shut up and asked "When are we going to the other cabin?" He smiled and responded "Right now." He got off the hood and slid in his car and the engine roared alive. I walked over to my truck, buckled Makayla in, and got in myself and started the truck. About a minute later we were all in our rides and going down the dirt road again. We arrived at another cabin, but it was smaller.

We all walked in and I asked Marcus "What time is it?" He looked at his phone and responded "It's only 9:30, why?" I said cooly "Just wanderin'." I looked around and said "How about we all get ready then you guys come here and we head out?" Alex laughed and said "Look's like we gotta new leader." Me and Marcus scowled at the same time and I quickly stopped when Marcus said "That's a perfectly reasonable plan. Let's go guys, and we'll be here in 2 hours. That should be enough time, am I right?" I nodded and said "Well I need some tampons." Everybody laughed except Makayla and Marcus, but Marcus laughed when Makayla asked "What are tampons? Do you eat them?" Marcus motioned the guys to leave, so they all left laughing while I stood there trying to explain to Makayla what a tampon was. Finally, we got that situation settled and we got ready.

**PARTAY TIME **

By the time we were done I was wearing black shorty shorts and a red tube top. Ashlynn wore black skinny jeans and a shirt that said "Love Life". Jessica wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt, while Justine wore regular skinny jeans and a black shirt that had a broken heart on it. We all wore black and white converse that had writing all over them. We kept our hair down and had basic make-up on, since we were probably gonna get messy anyways. We had half an hour left, so we played with Makayla. We flew around and she kept laughing and giggling. I lightly tossed her to Jessica and laughed harder and we tossed her around until we heard all the guys come in. Everyone stayed in the air except Jessica, since she had a skirt on. Ashlynn for some reason held onto Makayla in a defensive way. Marcus asked "Are you guys ready?" I nodded then quickly said "Wait a minute." I flew to the bathroom where my perfume was then flew to all the girls and sprayed us all. It's a tradition that whoever has spray must share with everybody no matter what. They said thanks then the guys went to Marcus's car and us girls went to Justine's car. Makayla sat on my lap even though there was enough room in the back for her.

We arrived in the city and we went straight to a little house that had cute Fourth of July decorations covering the outside. I asked Justine "What is today?" She responded "A week before Fourth of July." I smiled and said "Wait here guys." I got out holding Makayla and went up to Marcus who was waiting on the side walk. I about asked "Is Alex not going to say hi to his parents?" Marcus responded "Alex doesn't want his mom seeing him in party clothes. I said that's ridiculous, but he was being stubborn." I nodded and followed Marcus up the steps. Marcus nocked and when a lady opened the door Marcus said happily "Hi . Thank you for doing this." The lady nodded and asked me "What's your name, darling?" I responded "Hunter, mam, and this is Makayla. It's nice to meet you." Makayla waved shyly and smiled. smiled and responded "The pleasures mine. Now come on in, Makayla, we don't want to hold back your mom from having fun would we?" Marcus tried to hide his laugh and I said "Go on, baby girl." Makayla walked inside and waved goodbye with tears in her eyes. I said to her softly "I'll be back. Just go to bed and when you wake up I'll be right there, OK? She nodded and hugged me, and I hugged her back than put her down. I walked down the sidewalk with Marcus, and right when we were going to depart he whispered "Have fun mom." I scowled and got in the car. I jammed the music while we drove to a club called Insanity.

When we went inside, after waiting for 10 minutes outside in a line, I could see why they called the club Insanity. Everyone there was wearing something dark and cryptic looking, and it didn't help the people there looked like they lost their minds. We went immediately to the bar, but Marcus had to buy us drinks since we're underage. The bartender immediately asked for our ID's and Marcus said that we were with him. The bartender told Marcus "You're gonna get yourself in trouble with these girls, Marcus. Your momma would kill you if she knew you were taking advantage of these little vampesses." I looked at him with curosity, and seeing his orange eyes I knew what he was. I asked "How long have you known eachother?" The bartender laughed and responded "I'm Lance, and we've known eachother since he was growing nut hair." I snickered and asked "So you just met?" Lance responded with a grin "Looks like you caught yourself a funny one." Marcus went white and said "Lance, we better get goin'. These girls havn't had a good feeding in a while." Lance licked his lips hungrily and said "Better be good or I'll have to interfere." Marcus laughed and bidded goodbye. Our big group went onto the dance floor and danced for a full hour when Marcus dissapeared with a girl in her mid 50's. I have to say that lady was a super cougar.

In the middle of dancing with somebody I felt somebody staring at me. I turned around and made it look like I was just dancing and scanned the area. I saw a guy in his really late 20's staring at the group. There was a creepy gleamer in his black hollow-looking eyes and I didn't like it. I told Jessica that I was going to the bathroom and left and went outside and turned to the alley. I felt his prescense the whole time. I stopped when I was at the end of the alley and turned around to see him and another guy with emerald eyes who I have to admit looked pretty hot with a wicked black mohawk. I asked "What do you want?" The black-eyed man responded "I want you and your possy out of my fucking club." He said possy as if the word was a disease and he didn't want to catch it. I glared and asked "And if we stay?" The guy with emerald eyes said "I'll take care of you guys in a not so nice way." Black Eyes said "Now be nice, Drake. Oh how rude of us, we havn't even swapped names or numbers. I'm Edric and this is my nephew Drake. What is yours?" I hocked a loogy and said "My name is Margret. Now I'm going to go inside and party. Goodnight." Drake muttered "Oh no you don't!" He went to slug me but I dodged it and flew up on the building. I flew to another one and stopped, when I saw Marcus feeding on the cougar lady two buildings over. I flew over to him as fast as I could. He looked up with a confused face when I shouted his name.

When I got onto his part of the building I shouted "COME ON!" He jumped up and flew with me and pointed me toward a water tower that said "Lanningtons", which I'm guessing is the towns name, in the distance and I nodded. I turned around to see Drake eating the old lady and made a face. Marcus looked and muttered "There goes my meal." I shook my head and asked "Why would you put us in that position!?" He responded "I didn't know he'd be there. Let's go get everybody else." With that we turned around and went into the back of the club. I told Marcus I'd get them and to make sure Drake or Edric was around. Walking toward them I saw they all looked high on blood and I was jealous. I told them all we needed to leave and they followed. I could smell it on their breath and I was in the worse mood possible. I told Marcus "Imma fly to Alex's mom's house and get Makayla then fly to the cabin with her, OK?" Marcus said "No. That's not happening." I asked in a rage "WHY NOT?!" He answered smoothly "Because, you just got into a fight with somebody that you couldn't even finish. You're sure not going into the night by yourself with a child. Are you crazy?" I scowled and muttered "Whatever..." I realised that everybody was in the cars staring at us. I walked to the car angrily and slammed the door when I got in. Justine said angrily "Don't slam my freaking door!" I said quickly "I'm sorry!" They looked at me wierdly and we left for Alex's mom's house.

We pulled up and I jumped out and walked up to the door with Marcus following behind quickly. I knocked and stood there with a smile plastered on my face. opened the door and was smiling with a sleeping Makayla in her arms. She handed her over to me and I whispered "Thank you. Was she OK for you?" responded "She fell asleep instantly when you left. She must of been really tired. Have a good night, and Marcus tell Alex he better visit his mama and papa soon." I smiled a real smile at her accent, and Marcus said "OK, . Have a good night and tell Bobby I said hi." She smiled and waved us away. We walked down the sidewalk and went our seperate ways. I got into the car and layed Makayla in my lap and we headed to the cabin.

**GOOD NIGHT...NEVER MIND.**

We arrived at the cabin, and the guys went to theirs. I got out and took Makayla to the couch and layed her down. I looked around the house for blankets while everybody was getting on PJ's and removing make-up. While I was looking somebody behind me said "Looking for these?" I turned around quickly to see Marcus holding a bunch of blankets. I nodded yes and said "Thank you for everything. Sorry for snapping at you earlier." He responded "It's cool." He handed over the blankets and I walked over to Makayla in the main room and covered her up. I sat on a nearby couch and asked "What are the job's exactly?" He grinned and said "Hooters, why?" I could feel my eyes pop out of my head and said "That's not happening." He cracked up laughing and said "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Finally he stopped laughing and said "The job is a lot less glamerous. We run a club and you guys can be bartenders, since there's 3 floors and not enough people to work them all." I smiled and said "That's a lot better, but why didn't we go there tonight instead?" He responded "You do know that it's the 27th of June and it's Thursday right? Our club's only open on the weekend nights at 8." I had a blank face and said "I had no idea. I only knew that we're a week from the 4th of July. Oops."

He smiled and asked "Want to go swimming with us?" I grinned and said "Hell ya. Imma get my trunks, and tell the girls." He looked confused and asked "Trunks?" I laughed and told everybody, then walked to the room I called dibs on, and got my suitcase out. I closed the door and changed into my orange two-piece and put shorts over and a night shirt. I walked out and asked "Ready, monkey-balls?" Everybody was standing there including Makayla who asked "Can I go?" I nodded and called her over. I got out her bathing suit that I grabbed from when we went shopping at Walmart. It's always good to buy stuff you never know you might need. We walked out to see just Marcus standing there. I laughed and asked "Do you always get stuck with us two?" He grinned and nodded then asked me "Do you even have a swimsuit on?" I nodded and asked "Do you guys?" He laughed and responded "We wear only speedo's." I laughed with him and I asked "Driving or flying?" He responded "Flying. Want me to carry her?" Makayla answered for me and said "Her." I laughed picking her up, then we went outside and flew to a lake not even half a mile away. I could see everybody there swimming. Ashlynn flew up to us and screamed "CANNON BALL!" She dropped and wammed the lake making a humongous splash. I laughed and asked Marcus "Hold her?" He nodded and held onto Makayla. I stripped off my shorts and shirt and threw them all the way to the beach and did a perfect dive into the water. At first it was freezing, but then it felt amazing. I flew up to Marcus and held Makayla covered in water and said "Thanks. That was awesome!" Marcus was grinning and said "See ya down there." After that he dropped down to the water. I watched laughing while Makayla played with my hair.

We went down to the beach and I helped Makayla swim in the shallow part. I helped her float around, and she had so much fun. The whole time she was laughing. Somebody was coming over and I could tell it was a guy since they had no shirt and ama-Z-ing abs. Finally, I could see it was Marcus and he was grinning like crazy. Then, I saw it. He was creating a mini-wave and it was coming straight for us. I moved Makayla in front of me just in time, because the wave hit my back and soaked us. I flew straight up with Makayla and shouted "HOLY CRAP!" Marcus was grinning and asked "Are you a tad wet?" I grinned and shot back "Says the one with a woody." He looked down and blushed like crazy. I laughed and Makayla asked "What's a woody?" I smacked myself in the head. This kid needs to stop listening to me. Marcus laughed and asked "Guess what my special ability is?" With a straight face I said "Water." He laughed and said "You guessed right. Oh come on, lighten up, monkey-balls." I smiled and said "Your such a butt."

Makayla asked "Can we swim again?" I nodded and dipped her into the water and floated around with her. She laughed and giggled like she was at a theme park. Marcus asked "Want me to watch her?" I shook my head no and said "No thanks. Sorry, if you're bored over here." He smiled and said "It's OK, they're all bein' wierdo's over there. You're friends are super blood drunk." Right then my mood plummeted, and Marcus could tell. He asked "What's wrong?" I said lamely "I'm thirsty, and it's been only about three days since I've fed." He nodded and said "When you have a break tommarow I'll take you out on the dance floor and I'll help you find a easy kill." I smiled sincerely and said "Thank you, but I'd like a challenge." He grinned and responded "I figured, because you tried to fight the most powerful man in town tonight." I grinned and asked "Lance called us Vampeses, is that like a girl vampire?" He smiled and said "Ya, and a guy vampire is a Vamp. We don't like being called vampires, because all of the books and movies degrade us. It sounds basically the same, I know, but it makes a huge difference to the older vampires." I nodded and asked "Are there like schools for us or what?" He responded quicker than necessary "There's a school, but it's crap. Their 'principal' is all about lust for blood and stomping over anyone he has to. The school is a warzone." His eyes had a haunted look and I instantly felt bad. I asked Marcus "You OK?" He nodded and I splashed him real quick balancing Makayla. He smiled and I grinned back. He whispered "Ready. Set. GO!" I instantly understood him and I flew quickly with Makayla. I told her "Hold on, sweety." She nodded and held on tighter to my body. We flew around the lake as quick as we could. Finally, I gave up and slowed to a stop on the sand of shore looking area. I layed down with a grinning wide-eyes Makayla. Soon a fast-breathing Marcus joined us and sat beside us. I could feel my stomach moving up and down trying to catch my breath.

I caught my breath grinning at Marcus I said "That was fun, but we're never doing that again." He laughed with me and asked "Wanna go back? Everybody else left while I was chasing you." We laughed again and I nodded. We flew over to where my clothes were. I handed Makayla to Marcus and put on my clothes, then carried Makayla to the cabin and layed her down. Then me and Marcus bidded goodbye at the front door. I said "See you tommarow. Thanks for inviting us, that was super fun." He laughed and said "Anytime. See you at 7 tommarow." He went to fly away, but I screamed "IN THE MORNING?!" He laughed and said "Hell no, at night. See ya." I grinned and waved bye as he flew away. I walked inside the cabin and saw Jessica standing there with a grin plastered on her face. I asked her "What did you get into?" She asked me "Why didn't you kiss goodbye?!" I laughed and said "Go to bed, Jessa." She laughed and walked to her room in a wobbly way. I grabbed Makayla off the couch and carried her to my bed and I layed beside her in my now dry clothes.

**SHAKE WHAT?!**

I woke up to knocking on my door. I got up and opened it and there stood 5 dressed up guys. I asked "What the hell? I was just sleeping." Makayla tugged at my shorts and about pulled them down. I picked her up and asked "What, Makayla?" She answered "I'm hungry as hell." My eyes went wide and I hear the guys snicker. I told Makayla "You don't say that word, OK?" She nodded and said "I'm sorry, but I'm still hungry..." I nodded and said "Come on guys." I took her to the table and sat her down. I got down Captain Crunch and poured it into a wierd looking bowl. When I was done making it I gave it to her then asked the guys "What are you doing here?" I looked at the clock and it said 1 in the afternoon. Marcus said "To tell you guys we're working tonight. I only told you, so we have to tell the others. And here are your uniforms." Our uniforms were black shorts and a black shirt that had orange writing. It said K.T.B., which I figured out meant Kill The Beat. Also, Kill The Beat was the clubs name. I said "Thank you." Marcus nodded and said "I'll come here at 6 to take Makayla to Alex's, and then come back to take you guys to the club." I nodded and asked "Do you mind if I come with you to Alex's?" I heard a "Ooh somebody's gotta girly friend." Marcus blushed said "Alex I know that was you. Why don't you go find yours at Toys R Us." I laughed and asked "Is that OK?" He nodded and said "See ya then. We're gonna go to the club and make sure everything's in check." I nodded and waved goodbye as they left.

By the time they left Makayla was done and asked "Can I go watch tv? I nodded realising we even had a tv at the place. I put up her bowl and washed it. I told Makayla to get into the bath and gave her a scrub down, then dressed her in a cute outfit. I sent her to the tv again and got ready. By the time I was done it was 4, so I told the others about our jobs and when to be ready. I ate some food while watching tv with Makayla. I told Makayla to lay down for a nap, but she refused and watched Spongebob. Pretty soon it was already 5:30, so I went and changed into my uniform, and wore black airwalks with zebra-striped strings. I put my hair up and put make-up on. When I was done putting on eye-shadow Marcus walked in and asked "Ready?" I responded "Yup. Let's go." We walked out and I told the girls I was leaving, then picked up Makayla. We flew in silence until I asked "Have a good night?" He smiled and said "Ya, I crashed right when I got home. How about you?" I laughed and said "Same here. I was wore out, because some guy kept chasing me around the lake." He grinned and said "Ya, same here except it was some crazy chick and a kid." I laughed with him and Makayla asked "How long will you be gone?" Marcus said "Only until midnight, and by the time we come and get you, you'll be long gone asleep." She nodded and I said "Are you tired?" She rubbed her eyes and said "Ya..." I smiled and said "I told you to take a nap. I guess you'll take one at house." She nodded in response and played with her hair.

Ten minutes later we were on doorstep again. Makayla walked in and went straight to the couch and fell asleep. smiled and said "She's always tired isn't she?" I smiled and said "She refused to take a nap, so she'll probably sleep for a while." smiled and said "Well see you later on." We say goodbye and left. By the time we were in the air again I asked "Does she have any grandchildren?" Marcus shook his head no and said "Alex doesn't want to have children, and he's her only child. It's kind of a bummer, because she's so nice." I nodded and said "It looks like she enjoys Makayla over there." He nodded and asked "Are you ready for a feeding?" I nodded eagerly and said "I'm soo hungry." He nodded and said "It shows when I talk about it." I grimaced and asked "Are you saying I look wierd?" He laughed and responded "No, you look as awesome as usual." I grinned and flew over him and poked him on the back. He turned around and grabbed me. We fumbled a little and he flew holding me and I laughed. I asked "What are you doing?" He grinned and said "I don't know." We flew like that for a while, until his phone went off. He asked "Ready?" I nodded and he threw me up, and instantly I shot forward and flew around him. I grinned and flew forward with my arms in front of me. I flew around doing wierd things, until he came beside me. He said "We better hurry, or else we'll be late." I nodded and we sped for the house.

When we got there everybody was watching tv, and once again there was a picture of Makayla and the pictures of the bloody bodies. I was pissed and said "Let's go." I stormed out and stood there waiting. Finally, they came out and Marcus asked "Are you, OK?" I nodded and said "Let's just hurry." He nodded shooting in the sky. I jumped and flew up beside him. I distracted myself by flying fast ahead then flying back and doing wierd stuff.

**WORK+ME=BUMMER? NO!**

At 6:56 we landed on a building that had music pouring out and lights flashing out of windows. I walked to the door leading us inside, while moving my hips to the song. When we entered it the only people there were the guys, who where checking everything. I asked Marcus "When do we open? I forgot..." He responded "In an hour. Here are the details you'll need to know. The first floor is just for normal people, second floor is Vampesses and Vamps, and the third is for V.I.P., OK?" We all nodded and he told us where we'll be working. I'm working with Jessica on the first floor, so I can get a feeding easily.

Jessica and I walked down the stairs toward the bar and made ourselves at home. When the song Dance by Nicki Minaj and _ we started singing and dancing to it. Marcus flew down the steps to see me in the middle of the verse Nicki Minaj sang and Jessica dancing. We instantly stopped and laughed. He told us seriously "We're about to open. Be serious and efficient with the costomers, and please don't start any fights or get into one." I nodded and Jessica said "Hunter will get involved. Just watch." Marcus responded "Better not or I'll have your ass." I grinnded and shot back "I'd bet you like that." He just stared then stormed off and Jessica said "Wow. What an asshole." I snickered and said "That asshole's giving us a home and a job. We may as well do this job right." She nodded and we popped open some bottles and got some shot glasses ready. I got some cups ready and stood there, but not for long.

Soon, we were surrounded by guys and chicks asking for booze that they'd be puking up later. Jessica and I bumped into eachother every now and then on accident, since it was super crowded. Finally we had a break, and Alex and Shawn took over our spots. Thank goodness. Marcus came by me and asked "Need help?" I shook my head no and asked "Where do I take them?" He responded "Ally, OK?" I nodded and asked "Why does everything happen in an ally?" He laughed and said "It won't if you don't hurry. You only have a 30 minute break." I nodded and went onto the dancefloor. I saw a target and he was perfect. He had blonde hair and was built, and I could tell he thought he could get any lady. I think I'm just the girl to prove him wrong. I danced with a guy and grabbed the target's attention. I walked away and danced by myself when I felt him behind me. I did a nasty move my mother would never approve of. He grinned like a child that just got a new toy. I smiled and asked "Wanna do something fun?" He nodded eagerly, and I lured him out to the ally. He had me against the wall when we got out there. The target went to touch my ass and I laughed. I bit into his neck and savored every drop. I finished him off then threw his body into a dumpster. I walked inside the club and danced with people I never would have in a million years.

My break ended and Marcus said "I saw the whole thing. I have to say you can kill a guy pretty good." I grinned and walked over to the bar. I traded in Shawn and started up again. When I was handing a guy a drink he asked "If I give you some money will you shake your ass?" I grinned and said "I'll shove your money up your ass and make it shake. How about that?" He laughed, called me a bitch, then walked away. Some other chick said to me "That took some balls. That dude is like a god around here. He takes all the ladies home with him." I snickered and responded "Whatta dick. Would you like a drink?" She shook her head no and said "Waiting for a friend." I nodded and got back to business.

Soon we had another break and I went after the 'god'. I caught him with a snap of my fingers. He thought he won a game or something, but I like to play hardball. We went into the ally and made out until I was tired and bit him. He screached a little then started to slump into me. I sucked him dry, too. I threw him into the dumpster with the other and went back to the bar. I took a shot and worked even harder. By the time the bar closed I was ready to party still. Everybody was gone, so I flew around feeling woozy. I stopped when the music stopped and went down to the floor. Everybody was standing there looking at me wierdly. I asked "What?" They laughed and Ashlynn said "You're high and drunk as fuck, Hunter!" I laughed and fell face first onto the floor. Marcus picked me up and held me while flying home.

When we got there he layed me in my bed and whispered "I'll go get Makayla." I nodded and passed out. I woke up later to Marcus climbing onto the bed and snuggling up against me. He said quietly "I put Makayla on the couch." I kissed him and then murmered "Thank you." He pulled me closer and said "Anytime." Then we fell asleep together like any other vampire couple.

**GOOD MORNING 3**

Waking up to Makayla blaring the tv on vh1 put me in a pissed off mood, until I saw a cute Marcus sleeping beside me. I slid out of bed, went into the living room, and closing the door behind me gently. I asked Makayla "Are you hungry?" She nodded and went and sat at the table. She asked me "Why didn't you come and get me?" I responded "Sorry, but I fell asleep on accident. Next time I'll be there, OK?" She smiled and nodded her head to the music in the living room. I smiled watching her be silly. I finished making us bowls of cereal, and sat down by her and ate. We finished quickly then watched tv together. Marcus soon came in and sat beside me wrapped his arms around me and Makayla. Makayla laughed and said "You're fucking wierd Marcus." I said "Makayla you never say shit, ass, fuck, hell, piss, or any other cuss words, OK?" She nodded solemly and asked "Why not, you do?" I answered studiously "Because I'm older, OK?" She nodded and layed against Marcus and watched tv again. Marcus looked at me and asked "You, OK?" I nodded and layed my head against his chest.

Justine walked in and asked "What time is it?" I looked at the clock and said "12:30, why?" She smiled and said "I have a date with Nick at 1:30." I looked at her outfit which was jean shorts and a shirt that had a v-neck and said "Rawr!" with a purple dinosaur. I smiled and responded "You're shirt kicks butt." She smiled again and said "Thanks, and do you mind if I borrow some earings?" I shook my head no and said "Make sure you don't grab a nose ring." She nodded and walked away. I realised I should probably change my nose ring. Oh well I'll do it later. I asked Marcus "When are we leaving for work?" He responded "Same time." I nodded and said "I won't be grabbing snacks tonight." He nodded, kissed my forhead, and said "I have to go. See you later." I smiled and said "Bye." He walked out and I watched tv with Makayla. A couple minutes later Justine walked out hand in hand with Nick. I waved goodbye as Justine threw a nervous glance toward me.

At 5 I started getting ready. I forgot to wash our uniforms, so mine smelled a little of blood. I put on the clothes after my shower, and did my make-up. When I was done I got Makayla in the tub and changed her into some decent clothes. I started a load of laundry, but by the time it was time for me and Makayla to leave I didn't get it done. Marcus picked up Makayla and we flew to . By the time we arrived Makayla was ready to play. She went in and grabbed some toys and called over . said goodbye then we left. We flew to the house, grabbed the girls then went to the club.

When we got there I went instantly to the bar and got ready. Jessica asked me "What's wrong, girly?" I smiled and said "Nothin', when our break come's want to group up and dance?" She grinned and we high-fived. We've always been partying buddies and danced together at parties. We worked our asses off until break. We got onto the dance floor and partied it up until some guys decided to dance with us. We danced with them, but me and Jess walked away toward the bar to work. While we were working the guys we danced with bought us some drinnks and asked for numbers. We gave them fake numbers and sent them off. We worked hard and when our second break came I went to dance, but Marcus came over and danced with me. We were dancing on eachother when some man's voice went through my head "His girlfriend wouldn't like this one bit." I recognized the voice instantly as Lance's. I asked him with my head "How long have they been dating?" He responded "For 2 years. He like's to play with girl's hearts, so you better play his before he plays yours. Have a goodnight." Then I felt his presence dissapear. I danced with Marcus until my break was over. I kissed him right on the lips, then walked to the bar like it was nothing. I worked harder than I would at any job. Guys kept buying me and Jessica drinks, and each time I'd laugh like I'd won a game.

When the night was over I asked Jessica "Can you go through Marcus's mind and see if he has a girlfriend, please?" She nodded and took a shot real quick. We walked over to a sofa and sat down waiting for the rest of them. When everybody flew home me and Marcus flew to and got Makayla. After laying her down I said goodbye to Marcus and he left without a word. I went to Jessica and asked "Does he?" She looked sad and said "They've been going out for over a year, and that's only how far I could go back. Also, his girlfriend lives far away so he sleeps with other girls. I'm so sorry, Hunter." I grimaced and said "It's cool. Fuck him. I'm going for a little flight."

**FRIEND OR FO?**

I walked out then flew to the lake. I layed on one of the little beaches and sat there playing with the sand. I felt somebody near and jumped up. Behind me was the one and only Drake. I sat down and said "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." He jumped down and said "This is the big fight? Are you sick or stupid? Oh wait. You realised your prince charming was a scum bag. Doesn't that suck? You know that I have to kill you either way. You fight or you don't, but truthfully I rather you did. It makes my job a lot more fun."

I stood up and said "Fight." I went to him and punched him in the gut and hit him in the balls. I smashed his face and said "I'm done. Leave me alone." I flew away, but he wasn't finished. He wammed into my side and flew me into a rock. I sank to the bottom and got up. I punched him and threw a big rock at his face, but he flew up. Although, he didn't fly fast enough, because the rock hit his balls. Man, that must suck. He hit the ground crying and he said "Screw you." I got on my knees beside him and said in a whisper "No thank you, I'm not like you. But, I'll help you if you stop." He nodded his head yes and said "Get me to a hospital please. My dick feels like it's going to fall off." I nodded smiling sightly at the sight, picked him up, then flew him to a hospital.

Finally, a nurse let me see him. I sat on a chair beside him and asked "Did you're dick fall off?" He smiled in pain and said "Thank you for helping me even when I was trying to kill you." I nodded and said "I have to go back, but come and get me at the club or at the cabin if you need anything, OK? He nodded and said "Goodbye and thanks again." I smiled, because I made a friend and discovered a fo that night.

**AWKWARD...**

I walked into the cabin to see everybody sitting on the couches. Makayla ran over to me and I picked her up. I asked "What's wrong?" Marcus stood up and screamed "WHERE WERE YOU?!" I said calmly "I was making a friend, OK? Calm down. Sweet peas and ham what got in your pants, because it seriously wasn't me." He threw his hands up as if giving up and sat down on the couch. I said in a bitter voice "Don't act as if you care. Seriously it's getting old and it's only been two days." He looked up with a confused face and I asked "How's your girlfriend, Marcus?" He looked nervous and said "I don't have a girlfriend." I grinned and said "That's not what everybody's saying." He looked at me and said "Your a dumb hoe anyways. I want you guys out by tommarow." My face hardened and I said "Fine, I can get us a place with my new friend. He seems a lot nicer than you." Marcus stopped dead in his tracks and asked "Who the hell were you with anyways?!" I responded "I was with Drake. Why?" He asked incrediously "The guy who about killed you?!" I nodded and said "Me and him are like this now." I twisted my fingers together and Marcus shouted "YOU'RE A LIEING BITCH!" I smiled and said "Go look at the hospital records. I kicked his balls in and I took him to the hospital. As if it's any of your business." Jessica came over and took Makayla and said "If you guys are going to fight take it outside!" Marcus stormed out and I walked outside and sat on a lawn chair.

I asked calmly "Why in the world would you mess with my feelings?" He responded "I don't know...but it's not as if you messed with mine!" I asked "When did I mess with yours?" He said quickly "The first night you worked you were all over those guys." I laughed and said "I ate them for dinner, are you seriously jealous over that?!" I could tell he realised how pathetic he was, then he said "How about those guys you danced with, and then to top it off you gave them your numbers!" I laughed and said "You dumbass! We don't even have phones anymore! We gave them fake numbers!" He sat down and said "We can't be like together anymore, but you can still live here. But on one term, you can't be friends with Drake." I said cooly "You're not my parents therefore you're not telling me who I can and cannot hang out with. Got it?" He nodded and said "Whatever..." He couldn't finish so I said "If I see you with a girl I won't hold back like your coward friends." He nodded and said "I'm breaking up with her anyways...So if you want to go out..." I laughed and said "When hell freezes over." He said "Go get the guys and tell them we're leaving." I nodded and went inside and told the guys. I told the girls about what was happening and they nodded. Jessica asked me "Did you really smash that guys balls?" I nodded and said "I feel super bad now." They smiled and we went to bed, since it was already 3:38 in the morning, but first I finished laundry.

I woke up earlier than Makayla did when somebody knocked on the door. I hurried, so nobody else would wake up. Standing there was Drake wearing a suit. I asked "Who died?" He grinned and said "My balls about did." I said "Super sorry for that by the ways." He nodded and said "It's cool. It happens alot, it seems people can't leave my balls alone." I smiled and asked "What time is it?" He said looking at his watch "5 o'clock." I said "Holy crap. I have to get ready for work. Can you come to the club during my break and maybe dance?" He smiled and said "That might make Marcus mad." I smacked my head and said "Maybe after my shift we can hang out?" He nodded and said "See ya then." He flew away and I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on make-up, then real quick threw on my clean clothes. I ran into every room and told them they had an hour and a half to get ready. Everybody was up and going by the time I real quick bathed Makayla and got her dressed. Right when I was putting her dress on her Marcus walked in. I picked up Makayla and flew out of the house.

Flying to was super silent and awkward, but I don't care anymore. When we got to I said to her "Thank you for everything, ." She smiled and said "It's fun having a little one around. Better get goin' don't want to be late." I smiled and said "Bye." She waved goodbye with Makayla and we flew off. When we were about there Marcus said "Will you at least have a civilized conversation with me?!" I flew faster and didn't stop until I was at the house. I walked in and said "Let's go." They nodded and followed me out. Right when we were about to leave Marcus got to the house. He looked mad, so I just took off again. I flew until my body was giving out, so I slowed down. By the time we got there I was a little tired and needed a shot. I worked with a little lack until it was break. I found a guy that was easy, so I went for it. And about 3 minutes later I was feeding on him. I threw his body away and walked inside. I went into the bathroom and saw blood on the corners of my lips and wiped it , I went to the bar and started working again.

Finally, the clock struck 12 and I got to hang out with Drake. He walked in as I was wiping down the bar from the messy drinkers. He came in and grinned. I asked "What you up to?" He smiled and said "Nothin' much just watching a chick workin' a rag." I grinned and said "You're such a wierdo." He grinned and asked "Can I be your wierdo?" I laughed and said "Gotta' work this rag first." We laughed and soon everybody was down here...including Marcus. Marcus saw him and went straight back up the stairs. I looked away and Ashlynn asked "Are you the famous Drake?" Drake smiled and said "That's me, the famous Drake. And your names are?" They all said there names except the boys who just went and sat on the couch awkwardly. After saying their names Drake asked me "Are you ready?" I nodded and said "As long as you don't mind me wearing my uniform?" He smiled and said "You can wear what ya want and I'd be fine. Let's get goin', darlin'." I smiled and said "Wait I have to make sure Makayla will get home safely." I flew up the stairs and found Marcus watching a stripper that must of 'forgot' her job was over. I told Marcus "Can you make sure Makayla get's to my cabin?" He jumped not realising I was there and stuttered "Sure. Where will you be?" I said simply "With Drake." He snapped out of his little problem and said "She'll be at your place when you get back, but she won't like it." I nodded and said my goodbye, then flew downstairs. I said my goodbye's to everybody else then left with Drake.

**MIDNIGHT PICNIC ON A CLUB?**

We flew to a club I recognized as Insanity, which his uncle owned. There on the top was a picnic with candles and little pillows to sit on. I smiled and said "This is really cool, Drake." He smiled and said "Thanks. I tried to make it look cool." I smiled and sat on a pillow and asked "How long did this take you?" He grinned and said "Just an hour, no biggy." I smiled and sniffed the air. I asked "Is that blood and wine?" He grinned and said "Got some from the 'fancy' part of the club. Smells good, am I right?" I nodded and took a sip, and instantly felt the little rush. I smiled and asked "You didn't slip a roofie did you?" He laughed and answered "No, I slipped the roofie in the meat and cheese." I laughed and asked "How does your Uncle feel about this?" He shrugged and said "My Uncle didn't say yay or nae he just kind of said 'Ok.', when I asked if I could do this. I think he likes you, because your like the only person that has had the courage to tell him off." I asked incrediously "Nobody's stood up to him? I mean no offense." He smiled and said "He's the most powerful person in the city, usually people avoid him so they don't have to go face to face with him. People talk behind his back, but not to his face. Like me, my Uncle likes a fight, and you certainly gave me a fight the other night." I smiled shyly and said "I'm super sorry for that, I was in a pissy mood." He nodded and said "Sorry for trying to kill you." I smiled and said "Completely forgiven. No worries."

We ate and made some jokes and when we were done it was 5 in the morning. Before I left I said "Goodnight." He smiled and said "Wet dreams." I laughed with him then told him "Better buy a white comforter." He grinned and said "Already done." We hugged and then flew off in opposite directions. When I got home it was 7 in the morning. I went home to Makayla up and watching tv. I got her a bowl of cereal and set up a play area for her, locked the front and back door so she wouldn't leave, and went to bed.

**HELLO LADDY!**

I woke up at 1 to Makayla saying there was somebody at the door. I walked out and unlocked the door to see Drake standing there grinning. I laughed and asked "How do you get up so early?" He smiled and asked "How do you sleep so much?" I smiled and asked "What's the occasion might I ask?" He smiled and asked in a London accent "Would you accompany me to a bar tonight?" I smiled and said back in a pirate accent "Of course me, matey. Arggg. What time will we be leavin' for ship, matey?" He responded in a Irish accent "Well, laddy, we be headn' for the saloon when the clock strikes 9." We laughed and said our goodbyes. Makayla asked "Will you make me a PB&J, please?" I nodded and made her a sandwich and cut it in half for her. I grabbed a juicebox out of the fridge and handed it to her.

I sat in the living room and chilled, since I had 8 hours to do nothing. Soon, people were waking up and getting ready. I decided to get ready for the day and took a shower. I put on some sweats and a shirt with two cuts on both sides and a undershirt. I put my hair in a bun and walked out of my room. All the guys were in our living room except Marcus, so I asked "What's goin' on?" Jessica said "We're all going on a big date, but we'll be back by 7. Why?" I smiled and said "Just bein' nosy. Have fun, everybody." They all left practically when I turned my back. I muttered "Thanks..."

Makayla came out of the bathroom and asked "Can we go swimming?" I nodded and told her to get her bathing suit on. She rushed into the room, and while she did that I put on my swimming suit. When we were ready I grabbed a towl for her and we flew there. When we got there the temperauture was hot and I was ready to get in the water. I flew Makayla to the sand and asked "Want to go in the deep area again or stay in the shallow part?" She smiled and said "Deep end." I smiled and walked in the water with her then flew to a deeper spot. For a while Makayla splashed around, but soon she tired out and asked to go home. We went to the cabin and i t was only 4, so I let her watch tv. We were dried from the flight, but I smelled like fish, ugh. I took a quick shower and got out to check on Makayla. When I looked at the couch all I saw was a lump under a blanket. I peeked under and saw her scrunched up and sleeping. I smiled and turned off the tv, so if a loud commercial came on it wouldn't wake her.

She finally woke up when I was reading a book. She asked "Can I have some icecream?" I laughed and said "You need to take a bath you smelly girl. Then, you can have dinner and icecream. OK?" She nodded and rushed to the bathroom screaming "I WANT ME SOME ICECREAM!" I laughed and followed after the running girl. I gave her a bath and the whole time she kept throwing bubbles at me. I pulled her out and told her to get dressed, and come out for dinner. It was already 6:30 and I was expecting the girls to come back any moment. I made Makayla some toast and scrambled eggs. Truthfully I think the best dinner is a breakfast dinner, but that's just me. She came out with messy hair and practically ate her food in a bite. I ate some too and afterwards I did the dishes. I finished off some of the laundry then accompanied Makayla to watching tv. Pretty soon it was 7:10 and the girls walked through the door plastered. The smell of blood was practically shooting out of their butts and into the air. I told Jessica "I'm going on a date can I trust you to watch Makayla?" She grinned and said "Of course my friendly friend." About ten minutes later I heard Jessica in the bathroom screaming "WHERE'S NEMO!?" I went in there and she was on the ground looking into the toilet. I smacked my forhead and looked again to see Jessica crying. She asked like a little kid "Where did nemo go?" I picked her up and layed her in her bed, then I checked on the other girls. Ashlynn was passed out on the couch by Makayla, and Justine was on her floor passed out. I sat on the floor of the living room and shrieked out of fustration. I had nobody to babysit Makayla, and in two hours I had a date. So, I did it. I called with the land line and asked her " are you free tonight?" She answered back "Sorry, but I have bingo tonight. Have a good night though." I responded "OK, have fun at bingo. Bye ." I heard the phone click and hung up.

I went to the living room, grabbing Makayla I told her "Let's go visit somebody. OK?" She nodded and we flew to the guys' place. When we got there the guys were locked out and passed out on the yard. I knocked on the door a bunch and finally some chick answered it. She saw Makayla and me first and asked "May I help you?!" I screamed at the guys "GET UP!" The jumped up instantly and Shawn slurred "I like panties." I looked at the girl and said "They were locked out and I need to talk to Marcus." She let the guys in and asked me "Why do you need him?" I told her flatly "I need a favor." She narrowed her eyes and I went in straight to his bedroom. He was sprawled across the bed and was naked. I threw a pillow at him and shouted "WAKE UP!" He got up and about dropped the blanket that hugged his waist. He glared and asked "What do you want now?!" I asked "Can you please watch Makayla?" He looked at me as if I was stupid and said " is her babysitter." I was mad and screamed "I'VE TRIED HER! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE?!" He muttered "Well thanks alot for the booster." I grimaced and said sarcasticly "Your welcome." He rubbed his forhead with his hands and asked "What about your friends?" I stared and said "Passed out." He nodded and said "Put her in the living room with the tv. I'll watch her until 12, because I have a date." I nodded and said "See you later." He gave a sloppy wave goodbye and I walked out of the room. I put Makayla on the couch and told her "I'll see you later, OK?" She nodded and said "Hurry. I don't like that bitch." The girl heard and said "Watch your mouth little girl." I flipped off the girl and told Makayla "I told you not to use those kind of words, and be nice. It's not her fault she's getting played." Makayla laughed and said "Bye bye." I waved bye and left, but I could hear the girl asking Marcus "Who was that?!" Then I heard Marcus "Just a friend I swear, baby." I laughed and flew to the cabin.

When I arrived it was already 8, so I rushed in and got into some cute clothes. I chose a black tanktop and white skinny jeans. The acessories I chose were black skull earings and a skull necklace. I have to say I look pretty awesome. I put on my airwalks I wore to work the other night and did my make-up. I had ten minutes left when I was done so I grabbed a snack and watched tv. Finally, Drake knocked on the door, and he looked pretty cool. He had a black shirt with white swirls surrounding a cross and faded blue jeans. I smiled and he asked "Ready m'lady?" I laughed and said "Let's party it up."

**WHO ARE YOU?**

We flew to a bar called Mickeys, and sat down while Drake ordered us some shots. I asked "How's life?" He grinned and said "Pretty good. How about you?" I smiled and said "Pretty freakin' awesome. Wanna dance after these shots?" He smiled and grabbed one of the little glasses. We downed them and headed for the dance floor. It was pretty fun until some chick decided to dance on Drake. She looked like she was in her late 30's and she was DRUNK. Drake slowly creeped away towards me away from the lady and was smiling nervously. I asked him "How was it?" He laughed and said "That was super awkard. She's old enough to be my mom!." I smiled and said "You know you wanted that milf." He shook his head no with a grin and asked "Wanna dance?" I grinned and danced with him.

Soon we went back to the counter and took more shots. In the middle of a shot he asked me "Want to get a snack?" I nodded and we went to choose targets. He didn't take long, because he chose the drunk lady that was on him before. I chose a guy that looked socially awkward and went for it. Five minutes later I was pigging out and my energy was restored. We danced more and all of a sudden I remember Makayla. I asked Drake "What time is it?" He answered "11 p.m.. Why?" I told him "I have to go get Makayla." He nodded and we flew to the girls cabin first. I told him "I'll be right back." He nodded and waited for me at the house.

I flew all the way to Marcus's and got Makayla from the couch where she was still at sleeping. I walked over to her and all of a sudden Marcus stopped me and licked the top part of my boob barely missing my nipple. I jumped up on him and we made out until he tried to put his hand in my pants and I realised who I was with. I quickly stopped and told him straight up "We can't do that, I have a boyfriend." He grinned licking his lips and said "You had blood on your tit I was just helping, you did the rest." I ignored him and said "Thank you for watching her." He nodded and all of a sudden the girl I saw earlier said "This isn't happening again by the way. He about cancelled our plans for that little crap head of a kid." Marcus looked at the girl with wide eyes and whispered "Watch what you say." I narrowed my eyes and said "Listen here you little bratty bitch, you talk about my little girl again like that I'll rip your throat out and eat it." The girl went white and went to Marcus's bedroom. Marcus sighed and said "Did you really have to scare her like that?" I scrunched my face and said "Let's just call it even. Good night, Marcus." He asked with a scowl "What did I do?" I turned around and said harshly "Oh I don't know...Oh wait! You licked my tit!" He grinned and screamed as I flew away "IT WAS DELISH!"

When I got there Drake was watching tv and snacking on a pudding cup. He saw me and smiled, I layed Makayla in my bed, then dragged out a blanket for me and Drake. We layed on the couch snuggling till we fell fast asleep. I woke up to him trying to nudge me gently out of my arms, that was wrapped around his body like chains. I smiled and said "Goodmornin'." He laughed and said "I have to go get the club ready, but I'll come by again sometime today. OK?" I nodded and he left after we swapped saliva, sadly I quickly got up. I saw the time, 9 a.m., and cursed under my breath. It seemed I kept doing that...Only if people would stop waking me up so early.

I smiled and got ready for the day, and decided on a lime green shirt that said "Bitch got told" and black skinny jeans. I looked into the mirror and saw all my holes were closing up. I ran to my piercing bag and safety pin and then reopened them all. I had my nose, tounge, lip, ears, and eyebrow pierced. I know soo many piercings, but I love piercings and tattoos they're like my passion. My mother hated my piercings and demanded them to be taken out when around her. Putting my hair up and letting my bangs hang on the side I smiled at my reflection. My hazel eyes use to be my pride and joy, but now they were electrifying yellow. My lips looked pouty, because they were so small and stuck out like a hobo in a 5 star resteraunt. Finally, I put on white eyeshadow, mascara, and put black eyeliner from the end of my eyes to the middle. I loved the way the eyeliner made my eyes look big and made them pop.

I finished up and went into the living room to watch tv, but that didn't happen. Makayla ran up to me and asked "Can you make me some breakfast?" I nodded and got her some yummy poptarts while watching the tv from kitchen. Jessica staggered out her bedroom and said "I'm soo done with getting hangovers." I laughed and she winced and threw a plate at me. I caught it real quick and said "Better quit throwin' shit, Jessa." She muttered "Sorry, but I don't feel good what so ever." I nodded and said "Go back to your bed and I'll make breakfast for you." She nodded and went towards her bedroom before saying "Thank you, Hunter."I made Jessa some Strudels and brought them to her. I gave them to her and then handed over some Tyenol. She cringed as she swallowed the pill and started eating. As I left she called out "Thanks..." I nodded in response and told her I would check on her later on.

**DEATH SUCKS.**

I decided it was time to go see where Makayla was. I was running through the house trying to find her, and then I realised she wasn't in the house. I started panicking and flew around the are trying to find her but I couldn't. I flew to the lake and saw her facedown in the water. I started crying and ran to her on the beach. I turned her around and layed her on the sand. Her lips were bright but a dark blue and she was completely pale. I tried to look for a heartbeat but couldn't find it. I started crying and screaming hysterically. I started mumbling "Come on baby...wake up...no no no no!" I was shrieking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see everybody surrounding me and Makayla. Marcus looking at me with a worried expression and asked slowly "What do you want me to do?" I shrieked in pure agony and held onto the lifeless body more. I felt as if my heart has broken into a million peices. Marcus sat by me and said "Everything's going to be OK." I tucked Makayla's head under mine and smoothed out her hair and cried till I couldn't anymore.

Everybody was gone except Marcus who was just staring mindlessly toward the lake. I said slowly "Help. Me." He looked at me and said "Do you want to bury her?" I nodded slowly and said "In an hour. OK?" He nodded and I picked up Makayla slowly and ran to the house. I washed her body with tears running down my face. I chose her cutest outfit, pink skirt and black tanktop with frills, and brushed her hair carefully. In the middle of it I started mumbling and crying. I mumbled "Come back...I love you...my baby girl...what have I done..." I put make up so it looked like she was partially alive. I started to hold her and rock and said over and over "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I layed her on the bed and changed into all black and carried her into the living room where everybody was standing. Jessa asked "Ready?" I nodded with tears pouring over my cheeks. I held her like I did when I took her to . We walked into the woods for a couple of minutes when I saw a clearing with a cross and a big hole in front of it. I kissed her forhead and then I jumped into the hole. I layed her body down and fixed her clothes and hair then jumped back up. I got on my knees and said "Makayla was my baby girl, she was my world, and now she's gone. She was so smart and I love her like she was my kin. I hope she sees her family in heaven and lives in complete bliss." After I said my words I sobbed and couldn't stop for the life of me. My body was having spasms from crying so hard and then I realised I was crying blood. All the water in my body was gone and only blood was left.

Everybody said their words and then stepped back waiting for the next person. Soon, everybody was done and now it was time to cover her with dirt. The guys starting pouring the dirt over her body and I screamed "COME BACK MAKAYLA!" until my voice was gone and all I could do was cry streams of blood. I was leaning against Ashlynn when Marcus said "Take her home." Out of nowhere I was lifted up and being taken back to the cabin. I looked back at the grave that held my baby and sobbed. Every step away I felt my heart being crushed more and more. When we entered the house I was tucked into my bed then left alone. I layed their for hours just staring at the ceiling and hoping Makayla was in heaven. All of a sudden all I felt was guilt. _It's all your fault she's dead. She'd still be here if you didn't kill her family. She'd still be here if you were watching her. She'd still be here if you didn't change into a monster... _My thoughts went like that forever when I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of beer. I let my back slide on the fridge till I was sitting down. I chugged all the beers slowly and sat their feeling the numbness taking over. I got up and swallowed a bottle full of pain killers and then layed on the couch. I got Makayla's bear and layed with it in my hands on the ground and passed out in the living room.

**HOSPITAL...THEN PARTY. **

When I woke up feeling nothing and just layed there. All I could think was that _My baby's gone... _I finally took in my surroundings and saw that I was in a hospital bed with machines beeping around me. I sat up with using no strength and said aloud "Hello..." Nobody answered until I was screaming "HELLOOOO IS ANYBODY HOME!" A nurse ran in looking flabbergasted, because her makeup was smeared and she was speachless. Then I realised why, Marcus walked in with a big grin plastered on his face that had a smear of lipstick on it and I glared. I said straight to him ignoring the embarassed nurse "Where are my friends and clothes?" He said smoothly "Taking a flight back home to get your clothes." I told the nurse to get out and told Marcus "Go get Drake." He looked angered and said between his teeth "He's outside smoking." I felt my heart flutter and said while jumping out of the bed "I think I'm gonna borrow a cig. PEACE!." I ran out of the room with the blanket around me and found him instantly outside.

I jumped onto his back and screamed "DRAKEY POO!" He caught me and swung me around to where I had my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He smiled at me and said "I'm happy to see you up and goin'." I grinned and asked "Did ya miss me?" He smiled and responded "Mhmm. You were out for a week." My mouth made an 'o' and said "We need to celebrate with a party. I'm parched, dude." He asked "Want to go to Insanity?" I nodded and nuzzled his neck inhaling his scent. He smelled like fresh air and the forrest. I smiled and said "You smell like trees." He laughed and sent vibrations through our bodies. All of a sudden I heard Marcus say "Jessica is in the front with your clothes." I looked up and said "Be there in a minute." I kissed Drake than ran faster than I should have for my clothes. I grabbed my clothes out of the standing Jessica that looked dumbstrucked.

Running into a random room I threw on my clothes, black jeans and a purple basic shirt. I ran back out and threw my hair up into a pony tail. My hair swished as I ran all around the hospital getting unwanted energy out of the way. Pretty soon I was on the floor being held back by a pissed Marcus. He said to me harshly "Get to the house." I pushed him off with my feet and dashed for Drake who was outside putting out a smoke. I picked him up and flew with him in my arms and said "Hey we're going to my place." He laughed and said "I can fly by myself." I threw him up in the air and screamed "Crazy bastard!" He fell straight down then flew up behind me and said "You da crazy around here." I smiled and said "Let's go, bro!" We flew all the way to the cabin and walked in. I said to him "Wanna go to Insanity right now?" Judging by how dark it was already I would say it's time to party. He grinned and said "Go get dressed, and I'll wait out here."

I ran into the room and got dressed, blood red short shorts and a white tanktop. I straightened my hair and did my makeup. When I ran out of the room I shouted "DIS BIATCH BE'S READY!" Everybody was in the room laughing and Drake said "We're all goin' so let's hit the road." I grinned and walked up to him. I hugged him while the others left and said "Let's party like it's 1985!" He smiled, picked me up, then flew all the way to Insanity. By the time we got there my legs were cramped and my stomach was begging for blood. We walked on the roof and he took me to the main floor where all the drunks were dancing on eachother. I smiled as Drake put his arms around my waist protectively. I got in front of him and leaned back just a tad. He responded by putting his head into my neck and kissing it. I shivered and asked "Wanna dance?" He nodded and asked "Want to go into the V.I.P. area?" I shook my head no and had him follow me onto the over crowded dancefloor.

When a fast beat song came on I booty shaked with Ashlynn and at the end we were both laughing and blood high. Me and her paired up and slaughtered at least 3 guys each. Out of nowhere we were pulled away from the dance floor and out into the ally that I first met Drake in. I was pinned up against the wall next to Ashlynn who looked scared. I looked up and saw Marcus and Drake standing there pissed. I leaned toward Ashlynn and whispered "We're so fucked..." Ashlynn bursted into laughter and I couldn't help myself and joined. I jumped up and got behind Drake, sensing his guard was down, I jumped onto his back and kissed the back of his neck. I whispered "Wanna dance?" Drake pushed me off into a wall and I pouted. I went to run out of the ally, but Marcus cut me off. Then, I went to fly up, but I saw Drake hovering above me and our faces inches away. I kissed him and he softened up, so I flew away. Ashlynn joined me and we flew all the way to the lake laughing, but then I remembered what happened and stood still as a stone. I sat on the sand and said "Let's go." Ashlynn nodded understanding and we flew to a watertower. We sat down and looked at the sky seeing that the sun was going to come up soon.

We flew home and everybody was asleep in their rooms or gone, except Drake who was sleeping on the couch. I felt completely hungover and I didn't feel like moving him. Ashlynn went to bed and said "We're never getting that blood drunk again. My head is like pounding." I nodded and she departed to her bedroom. I grabbed a blanket and layed on top of Drake covering us both. He must of sensed me because he shifted to a position so I was under him and he grinned. I kissed his cheek and murmered "I feel like crap." He chuckled and moved so he was laying beside me and told me goodnight.

I woke up to Drake moving me so he could reach for the remote. I flipped him under me and kissed him roughly. He was shocked then went with it. We made out for a long time before he decided to make a move and ran his hand under my shirt onto my back. I pressed closer and played with his hair that felt like feathers and made me smile. All of a sudden we heard coughing and we stayed in our position and looked up to see Marcus. Drake blushed and I couldn't help but think how adorable and innocent he looked. I sat up making Drake sit up and I sat on his lap. I asked "What ya need?" Marcus scowled and said "We need to talk about your problems with blood." I stared incrediously and asked "Well can't this wait for later, because I'm kind of doing something with my bf?" He got really red from being mad and said "No this cannot fucking wait!" I grinned and nodded my head. I said out of peer humor "You can stay if you want but it might get gross." Drake chuckled into my ear and said "Your bedroom?" I grinned and I whispered "!...2...3!" We dashed to my room and we locked it diving into the bed.

We laughed our asses off, but then I stopped when Drake practically attacked me and pressed me into the bed. His hands were going everywhere and I wondered where this was coming from. Then I realised he was 'claiming' his territory in front of Marcus, but I didn't care. Marcus literally busted the door down and said calmly "Tell Drake to leave or I'll tell him a secret." I had a flashback of when he licked my tit and I kissed him eagerly, and feeling like an idiot I assumed he wouldn't blackmail me. I threw a pillow at him and it was my turn to attack Drake. He moaned aloud when I rubbed his pant leg and I could tell he wanted more. I could here Marcus hiss at my action and I laughed against Drake's lips. I raised my hand and Drake put his hand on my ass. All of a sudden we heard Marcus slam the front door, then Drake stopped and went into the bathroom. He came back out with a frown and asked "What's the secret?" I sprawled across the bed slowly and said "I'll tell you later, but you have to come here right now." Drake grinned and walked over to the bed and then said "You're not getting anything from me if you don't tell me." I scowled and said "It's a bad secret. A really bad secret. Please don't make me tell you, baby." He shook his head as if ashamed and said "Then how can I trust you?" I balled up and said "I messed up the second time you took me out." Drake looked scared and said "Tell me." I told him what happened and he sat on the ground shaking with anger and I cried. I kept mumbling "I'm sorry...so sorry..." He got up and left, and he didn't come back like I wanted him to.

An hour later I ran to Makaylas grave and laid beside it and played with the dirt on the ground. I told Makaylas headstone "I miss you, baby girl. Did I ever tell you how adorable it was when you sang to music videos? I don't think I did...I miss you. Wait I already said that, sorry. You're probably thinking why I didn't try to change you and save you...The truth is I was scared I'd ruin your life again. Plus, you must be a lot happier in heaven with your family...I love you...I wish you were still here..." Then, all of a sudden I felt somebody wrap me up in their arms and I didn't look to see who it was. They carried me to my room, and I was surprised to see my door back up. They layed me down and then layed beside me. I still didn't know who it was, but I didn't care I was tired and my heart was lonely.

**GOODMORNING TO YOU TOO ;)**

I woke up to a sleeping Drake with his arms wrapped around me crushing me into his uncovered chest. I let my hands wander across his chest and abs after I finally got my hands untrapped. He woke up when my hand was near his pants and I quickly pulled it up to his chest. He laughed and said "I've been awake the whole time you were doing whatever that was. I had to stop you before I got a hardon." I blushed at being caught and pressed into his chest and said "Don't leave me, baby." He nodded and responded "Never again." He pulled me into a hug and said "I came back and fixed your door right after you left for Makayla. When I was done I could hear you talking and fallowed your voice. I saw you crying and instantly wanted to comfort you." I looked up at him and said "I love you." I must of caught him unguarded because he said but I cut him off and said "If you don't feel the same don't lie." He chuckled and said "I've loved you ever since the ally. You're so bold...and hot." I grinned and let my hands wander down toward between his abs and pants, and rubbed absentmindedly and said "And you're not? Babe, you need to wake up and look in the mirror." He grinned back and rubbed my thigh and said into my ear in a seductive tone "You're dangerous and play one hard game." I laughed and said in a whisper "You know what's funny? I always win." His eyebrows raised mockingly and my hands went down lower and his eyebrows went instantly down and his eyes had a wanting look. I laughed pulling my hand to my side and walked into the bathroom. He shouted "You fucking tease!" I looked back and put my finger on my lip letting it hang and asked "Me a tease? You must be kidding!?" Then I ran into the bathroom playfully and undressed.

Pretty soon Drake rushed in and pushed me up against the shover door and let his hands wander my body. I smiled and said "Be nice, hardass." He literally tore off his clothing and pressed me harder and whispered "I can't get enough." I pushed him back gently and said "I need to take a shower." He looked dissapointed then asked "Can I join?" I pressed him into the sink counter and let my hand run across his dick and whispered "Of course." He got a major woody and I jumped into the shower. I was starting to wash my body when Drake pressed up against me and licked the back of my neck and I couldn't help but press back into him. I put my hands above my head and around his neck. His hands rubbed my nips and he kissed my neck and bit playfully. I turned around and kissed him hard and he did the same. He picked me up and and I wrapped myself around him and rubbed against him harder than I intended to. My body wanted more and so did I. Then we did it. Hopefully you know that expression...becase me and Drake do.

When we were done we found ourselves wrapped up in eachother on the bed. I was on top and he was rubbing my back and asked "Do you regret it?" I shook my head no and said "I love you." He smiled and said into my neck "I love you too." We stayed like that until Marcus came in and said "We still need to talke about what happened, and you guys need to remember you have neighbors and roomates with special hearing." Quickly he turned around and walked out to leave us grinning. He put on the clothes from the night before, while I changed into sweatpants and a neon yellow tanktop. I walked out to the living room to see Marcus sprawled out across the couch flipping through channels. I shook the couch making it seem as a earthquake and he screamed "God dammit, Hunter!" I laughed and Drake put his hands on my hips and said "Now come on let's be nice." Drake sat down in an armchair and pulled me onto his lap. I asked "What's the prob, major?" He grimaced and said "You have a problem with overdosing on blood." I blinked innocently and asked "Me have a overdosing problem? Nonsenes, darling." He glared and I said smoothly "I know and I won't be going out for a long time, so there's nothing wrong. The only think I will be drinking for now is some yummy vodka." He nodded and said a moment later "Ok, but next time I hear you have another 'accident' your ass is mine. Got it?" Drake pulled me tighter to him and said in a caveman voice "My ass." Marcus got up and left looking pissed and Drake laughed.

We watched tv for a while, but then Drakes phone went off and he said "I gotta go to the club, baby." I nodded and when he went to leave we kissed goodbye. Ok scratch that, what happened next was horrible. We were making out and I was underneath, so he had his hands in my shirt. And then, you'll never guess what happens. EVERYBODY walks in, and I mean EVERYBODY. All the guys and my friends walk in, including Marcus who just stares awkwardly. Drake gets up stiffly and says goodbye and then dashes out. I sit up and say "Hey ya'll. What's up?" Everybody walks to their rooms except the guys who just stand there awkwardly, and then I see why. His actual girlfriend is wrapped around his back kissing his neck. I laugh and stand up and say "Who is this, Marcus darling?" The girl looks up at me and says "I'm Mariana." I put on a puzzled look and ask "Who?" She looks pissed and Marcus looks scared as fuck. She says slowly as if I won't understand "Me and him have been dating for like 3 years, and who are you, peasent?" I let out a dark laughter and say "I'm his ex, the peasent. Surprised I just heard of you, Macy right?" She shreaks and hits Marcus on the chest and screams "YOU CHEATIN' BASTERD! HOW COULD YOU!?" I sit on the couch again and whisper as she flys out of the house "oops." Marcus walks over to a chair and puts his head in his hands. He murmers "Why? Why would you do that?" I responded icily "You need to learn not to mess with people like that. Now you're free to do what you want without hurting her further. Well actually I think she's more pissed than hurt. You might wanna go to your house and lock it up." He laughed sadly and said "I can't believe you. I have better leave and check on her." I nodded and he flew out a lot slower than she did. All of a sudden the girls came out looking relieve and Jessica explained quickly "She was such a biatch." I laughed and said "Ya'll have fun. I think Imma go to Insanity in a bit." Jessica nodded and followed after everybody leaving.

OK, I'm going to totally blindside Drake at the club I thought. I went into my closet and pulled out a black and white corset top and black leggings. I put on white heels that did wonders to my legs and set to work on my makeup. I put on light makeup and blood red lipstick that was waterproof so it didn't get onto anybody I ate. I decided it was time, 10:56 p.m., and headed out for Insanity. I walked into the club and went straight for the bar. I got a cute looking margarita that had a mini umbrella and chilled until I saw Drake running around the bar looking worried. I tapped him on the shoulder and he went to scream 'what', but saw me and smiled. We kissed real quick and he said "I gotta go, just found out I'm short one bartender." I laughed and said "You're looking at one." He grinned and asked "Really?" I nodded and whispered in his ear "Although you'll have to pay up later." He shivered and he kissed me and broke it off before things got carried on more and said "This way." His voice was low and husky and I smiled. He steered me upstairs to a bar and a bunch of people looking stuck up. He answered to my look and said "V.I.P's area, and for the lords sake be nice, OK?" I nodded and kissed his cheek, then I set to work. During the whole night I got compliments and numbers that I just threw away later. Finally, the night ended at 1 and everybody was leaving. All of a sudden I heard a girl scream, and I rushed to the sound to see Drake screwing a chick with his hand over her mouth. He must of felt my prescense and I said "Bye." I hurried out and ran to the roof and flew away as fast as I could.

I arrived at home and saw everybody cooped up watching tv. I smiled and said "I'm going to bed early. Goodnight." They all said goodnight as I went into my room. I fell asleep and cuddling with Makaylas bear and whispered "I love you." I woke up to feet shuffling in my room and I looked up to see Drake. I said steadily "Go." He sat on the floor and whispered "I'm sorry, please forgive me." I shook my head no and said "That was NOT cool, and can't be forgiven." He looked mad and angrily shouted "You cheated to you bitch and I still forgave your ass!" I felt tears blur my vision and all of a sudden I heard a voice say "I think you've overstayed your welcome. Please leave." I looked down and I heard Drake leave. I looked up to see Marcus looking sad and I murmered "Are you ok?" He shook his head no and sat down. He said slowly "I feel empty without a girlfriend." I chuckled sadly and said "Agreed, except a boy." He asked "Is it ok if I...snuggle with you?" I nodded and said "Nothin more, ok?" He nodded and clung to me like Makayla did. I started crying at the thought of Makayla and how lonely I was without her.

I fell asleep and woke up in the morning to discover his hand around me and on my breast and the other in between my thighs. It felt wierd to be in this position exspecially my ex. All of a sudden his hand between my thighs were going up and I sighed and Marcus kissed my neck and whispered "Please be mine. I love you." I nodded and said "I love you too."

**5 Years Later...**

Me and Marcus got married and have adopted a child. Her name is Kayla after Makayla. We all live in California still, and I'm still a bartender. Although, passed away from a heart attack we still make our schedule work. Every now and then me, my hubby, and all my other friends still have nights out just for ourselves. And that's my happily ever after.


End file.
